No.48
Notes No.48 Information is from the [http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/No._48 official Hitman wiki] The Character [http://fictional-realms-collide.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Format?action=edit&section=1 Edit] Summary: The '''No. 48'''s were a group of clones featured in ''Hitman: Codename 47'', ''Hitman: Contracts'', and briefly made an appearance in the 2015 movie, ''Hitman: Agent 47''. The 48s were a Class I human clone created by Ort-Meyer, designed as a loyal counterpart to Agent 47. They all lack free will. Agent 47 encountered them when he entered Ort-Meyer's laboratory during the mission [http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/Meet_Your_Brother Meet Your Brother]. The 48s are the dead clones found all over the asylum in [http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/Asylum_Aftermath Asylum Aftermath]. Quote: N/A Name: No.48 Age: N/A Birthday: N/A Height/Weight N/A Until further notice Origin: Hitman Tiering [http://fictional-realms-collide.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Format?action=edit&section=2 Edit] Weakness: *'''Lack of Free Will:''' This is one of the qualities, which makes Dr. Ort-Meyer see them as the perfect super soldier. However, this is also a weakness, as they cannot think for themselves in combat. Lifting Strength: Peak human (The 48s have the exact same strength as [[No.47]] so all strength feats should scale to the 48s.) Striking Strength: Wall level (The 48s have the exact same strength as [[No.47]]. They are equals so feats scale to each other.) Speed: Peak human combat speed with At least Supersonic reaction speed (The No.48s have been shown to move slightly faster than [[No.47]], and to somersault to get out of rough situations.) Durability: At least Peak Human(Genetically superior to [[No.47]] and Mark Parchezzi 3) At least room level (Due to being genetically superior to [[No.47]] in this category this automatically scales.to 48s.)At least Building level (The 48s have a much lower reaction to pain & can tolerate more damage than [[No.47]] himself. They are immune to small firearms, but are capable of dying from something as powerful as a large [http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/Minigun Minigun]. Due to being Genetically superior to [[No.47]] his feats should automatically scale to the No.48s.) Destructive Capability: Wall level(Genetically superior to [[No.47]]), higher with equipment. Range: Standard Melee range, farther with weapons, Wall level, higher with Equipment Stamina: 3/4(Due to being genetically superior to [[No.47]] , his stamina should be above [[No.47]] and the durability helps here too.) Tier: Rank 1B physically, Higher with equipment and prep. | Effortlessly Rank 1C durability wise | At least Low Rank 2B Durability wise, Higher due to lower reaction to pain than [[No.47]] and more tolerance to damage. Powers and Abilities [http://fictional-realms-collide.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Format?action=edit&section=3 Edit] '''Physical Enhancements:''' This particular clone was encoded with all of Agent 47's enhanced physical abilities, as well as some improvements. *'''Accelerated Aging:''' The No. 48 clones were accelerated into adulthood by Dr. Ort-Meyer. *'''Heightened Speed:''' The 48s have been seen to move slightly faster than Agent 47 himself, and to somersault to get out of rough situations. *'''Heightened Strength:''' The 48s are physically as powerful as Agent 47. *'''Heightened Resilience:''' The 48s have a much lower reaction to pain & can tolerate more damage than Agent 47 himself. They are immune to small firearms, but are capable of dying from something as powerful as a large [http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/Minigun Minigun]. *'''Heightened Combat Skills:''' The 48s have been encoded with all the combat skills of Agent 47. *'''Lack of Free Will:''' This is one of the qualities, which makes Dr. Ort-Meyer see them as the perfect super soldier. However, this is also a weakness, as they cannot think for themselves in combat. Feats [http://fictional-realms-collide.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Format?action=edit&section=4 Edit] Able to fight [[No.47]] but ultimately losing due to the lack of experience and having no free will. Notable Wins [http://fictional-realms-collide.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Format?action=edit&section=5 Edit] Notable Defeats [http://fictional-realms-collide.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Format?action=edit&section=6 Edit] Inconclusive [http://fictional-realms-collide.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Format?action=edit&section=7 Edit]